


Heir Intercepted

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as they arrived in the B2 session, the four kids were descended upon by the forces of the nefarious Batterwitch. Split up from his friends, John is now held captive in the house of both the Batterwitch and the mysterious troll Empress, the relationship between them something he no longer cares to comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir Intercepted

After tossing and turning for a full hour, John gave up any notion of sleep he might have had. With a resigned sigh, he threw the blankets off his king sized bed.

It took about three and a half movements to get out of the bed. It was enormous. Really, he had no idea why that woman gave him such a large bed. That said it did have surprisingly good springs. The first night he'd been here, he spent hours just bouncing around like it was a trampoline. When the Condesce had walked in on him, he thought she'd be mad, but she'd just gave her odd little smirk, bit her lip for a second then warned "Not to wear out the bed, yet"

John left his glasses on the bedside table when he left. He might not be able to read any signs, but his vision's not so bad that he can't find his way around a stupidly big house in the dark. Not to mention pick out any of the Condesce's pranks or the Baroness's traps.

The house was huge, unreasonably so- Built upon decades of illicit bakery and underworld dealings. On every other wall was a portrait of the one the many faces of Betty Crocker. Rather than threatening all of them, John settled for waving his fist at just one.

Without really thinking about it, John found himself wandering towards the Condesce's room.  
By day, he was a captive of the harsh and cruel batter witch, who had swept in and abducted him during the night. She told him this was part of the deal. New kids will play Sburb, and they are forbidden from interfering. John wasn't happy about it at first, but he was allowed to keep in contact with his friends, and they corroborated her story. No one had any idea where they were exactly, but Jade had concluded they were somewhere in the incipisphere of the new session, and seemingly safe enough.

Well, John trusted Betty as far as he could throw her, and he didn't have the mangrit to even sway her in an argument. The Condesce however, she was...nice.

  


With the wire-honed grace of a true prankster, John silently opens the door to the Condesce's room. The room was huge, just like the house. The walls and floor where cluttered with what he'd come to recognize as troll paraphernalia. Things like art replicas and royal heraldry hang from the walls. Over in the far corner is a dressing table, the holding place of the pink powder, red wig and colored contacts that bring the loathsome Crocker to life. The horns were, and still are a mystery that refuses to be solved.

John tiptoes past a lusus skin rug and a gilded subjuggalator bagpipe, expertly avoids the rubber cake-rake he knows was left for him, and makes his way to her recuperacoon. He didn't remember ever sharing a bed with his dad, but for some reason he always found it easier to sleep at Her Imperial Condescension's side, even if she did insist on that silly title.

Her regal head poked out from the lip of the slime pod, her dignified, elegant face a picture of idle contentment. John isn’t quite sure that's what she looks like, but he read it in one Rose's books and it seems appropriate, or maybe something about how the recuperacoon was easily the size of an expensive hot tub. John wonders if it has any time traveling capabilities.

Putting speculation aside, John quickly removes his Godhood. With no more battles to fight (for now, Crocker) it had been delegated to pajamas, sweet heavenly pajamas. But even if they did have weird fast-stain-removal technology, it still felt weird having slimy clothes stick to your skin. They simply must go.

Buck naked and shivering from a slight chill, John climbs up to the edge of the recuperacoon and eases himself into the slime. The sopor always made his skin feel odd and tingly, and tonight was no different.

Carefully, he wades across the short distance to the Condesce's sleeping body, and rests his head against her exposed chest. Between the sopor on his skin, and the gentle moving of her breath, he starts to feels eerily relaxed. The niggling suspicions fade away, the wanderlust dies down, even his mental image of Crocker shifts from a hated foe to a playful rival. He closes his eyes, wraps one arm around her, and reaches for her hair with the other.  
And what a head of hair it was- Long, perfect strands of glossy black that stretch all the way past her perky rump and shapely ankles to trail about the floor behind her like the second most self-indulgent cape possible. On more coherent days, John suspects her hair is the sole reason a small army of drones are charged with keeping all the floors spotless all day round. He combs her hair with his fingers, and marvels at the texture. He'd assume hair covered in slime would be matted and sticky, but instead it was more like being coated in conditioner. He runs his hand through her hair a few more times and giggles at the almost complete lack of resistance. How she fits it under that little red wig is a further mystery she holds over him.

She lets out a deep sigh, drawing John's attention to her face. Like anyone with an ounce of common sense, she sleeps with no makeup on, so he can see the way she really looks. Without the angular red shadows her eyes look more cheerful, and even in sleep her black lips are curved into the smile of someone who always manages to make things fun. She lets out a delightful 'mmmmmmm' that bares her mouth full of pointed teeth.

Couldn't sleep, ♓eir?

John jumps, or at least tries to, instead he just sort of flails in the slime for a bit. She chuckles in that odd, distorted way of hers and pulls him against her chest, sinking his face into her cleavage. It would be right and wrong to say the once-Empress had large breasts. Proportionately speaking, they were very modest, a b cup, give or take. Physically speaking, she was an eight foot tall alien and each 'b-cup' breast was still as big as John's head. 

Y-yeah.

He stammers. She gently strokes his hair. Even his words sound like they're blushing and she just can't get enough of that.

Troubled dreams? 

John found it fascinating to listen to her talk, the way she pronounces h's with two syllables was like listening to an old, well-loved record, just slightly scratched enough to add a bit of character, make it different from all the other copies. This is HIS Condesce. John smiles, it feels good to say that, even in his head.

No...I just...feel more awake when I try to sleep than when I'm awake. Maybe it's because I'm a dreamself now. Like, always. I'm already asleep so I can't sleep any deeper. Hehe, yeah, I know. It doesn't work like that. But I like it with you. In here, I mean. I can sleep, mostly. And not sleeping doesn't bother me. It's...nice.

He looks up at her and smiles, that quirked innocent smile that only the stubbornly naive can make. The kind of smile that makes you feel mad with jealously and powerless before your own unworthiness. A smile not seen on trollkind since the Disciple lost everything.

The Condesce pulls John up and mashes her lips against his, trying to steal his smile with her kiss before it vanishes. 

M-Mom!

John gasps; then begins blushing furiously as his words reach his own ears. Condesce's eyes widen. His arms still pinned by her embrace, he buries his face in her neck. The Condesce suddenly finds she is extremely aware of just how hot his face is.  
She had spent more than enough time on Earth to become familiar with the human way of 'parents' A cross between an ancestor and a lusus. 

A good 'parent' teaches the grub how to survive and to succeed, while protecting and providing for the grub until they are strong and cunning enough to survive in the world. A good parent is someone the grub strives to emulate out of admiration and respect. It was a love that went completely opposite the Troll's pity and hate based sentiments.

The Condesce rubbed her cheek against John's head and lifted his face.

Do you really mean that? You think that much of me?

She stares into his big, blue eyes and forces herself not to lose composure. 

Well...yeah! I mean, you've been really nice to me, and even though you have to be Crocker, I know that's not you, just a role you have to fill. You're pretty, you're nice and you're really fun and you're a great prankster, not as great as me, but really close, and I guess I really look up to you, and not just because you're so tall, but I mean, I never really had a mom and it just sort of slipped out, but if anyone was my mom you're the first person I'd pick, and I hope you don-

John was cut off by the Condesce abruptly lifting him back up and covering his face in feathery kisses. She pulls back, leaving them both panting.

Mom?

If hearts could have orgasms, the Condesce was having one. She kissed him again, gently scraping her teeth against his bottom lip before invading his mouth with her pale gray tongue. Unsure of what to do, John begins mimicking her tongue movements. He explores her, probing and tasting everywhere he can reach, and battles her tongue for dominance. He's surprised at how sweet her mouth tastes, like fairy floss, or fruit gushers, or similar potent candies. 

While their tongue's wrestle, John's hands start to wander. Two fingers trace down the curve of her spine, while the other hand drags softly from the back of shoulder, down her sensitive side and up her ribs, tracing the skin around her breast before giving it a gentle squeeze. John hesitates, and breaks their kiss.

Is this...what mom's normally do?

The throbbing in his chest, the burning sweetness in his mouth and the ache between his legs beg him not to stop, but John can't shake the feeling he's forgetting something.

Yes, John. I've read hundreds of books on human families, this is a common means of bonding, I've found

She gives him a gentle peck on the forehead.  


It is a way for philiacally aligned families to deepen their bond, exploring another's bodies and giving pleasure.

Okay, that makes sense.

He wasn't really sure just what she meant, but she sounded like she knew what she was talking about. He trusted her, and that was enough for him.

Now why don't you continue where you were

With a dazed nod, John moved both his hands to her heavy breasts. Their gray skin was soft, and smooth like velvet. Without really thinking he began kneading her breasts, feeling their tension and pliancy. He found everything about them mesmerizing. Her purple areolas were easily the size of his small fist, and the sight made his throat feel oddly dry. He brushed a thumb over her nipple, causing the Condesce to let out a low hiss, before leaning down to give the tender skin a lick. 

The tang of sopor stung his tongue, but the feeling of her breast against his tongue was at once satisfying and agonizing the strange longing welling inside of him. His left hand continued to pamper and tease her left breast as he explored her right with his mouth. The Condesce clutches him close, her hands gently cradling him against her pillowy chest. More of the sopor slime got in John mouth as her breasts slipping below the water line with every few movements, renewing the coat of green goo just as he cleans it off. 

Feeling a little light headed, John shifts his attention back to the other breast, moving in and swirling his tongue around the darker skin before lightly nibbling on her nipple. The fallen empress bites her lip. One of her hands moves down slightly to squeeze his ass, the other fumbles blindly in the slime before finding his aching erection. She gives a self-satisfied hum, and gently teases his manhood with her nail.

John's floundered amongst sopor and arousal. His body, face and chest were on fire, while his mind wandered aimlessly in a roiling white fog that concealed his own thoughts from himself.

After making sure he was fully erect, the Condesce's long, elegant fingers tickled the underside of his manhood before giving it a gentle stroke. John shivered, and clamped down on her breast in reflex, sucking and swallowing against her breast in a gentle rhythm, not noticing or caring that nothing was coming out. The Condesce grips his shaft firmly, and starts to move her hand up and down. To his sopor addled mind, it feels like his penis is being kissed by a rain of gentle sparks. The sudden surge in pleasure causes him to let out a high gasp and to throw his arms around the Condesce in desperate longing. As her pace picks up, he pants harder and harder, nuzzling his cheek against her breast. With a predatory grin, the Condesce flicks a finger across his asshole. The sudden sensations tip him over the edge. John arcs his back, and lets out a long, shaky gasp as he spills his seed into the Condesce's waiting hand. He collapses, spent, against the Condesces's chest, nestling his head between her breasts.

The Condesce raises her hand to her face, and greedily licks up the mix of cum and slime. She strokes John's hair and face, cooing at what a good boy he is. Once John has caught his breath, she pulls him into another long kiss, before setting him down in the slime.

Now, John, theres something I want you to do for me.

She lifts herself up out of the slime, and lies back across the lip of the recuperacoon. With her long, toned legs she pulls John in to her groin. 

It's...different. So pretty…

John's hand idly brushes across his penis, while the other holds on to the Condesce's thigh for support. 

Her mound was swollen purple with arousal, and as the green sopor dripped off he noticed some clear, purple fluid leaking out as well. He pulls himself closer to get a better look. Her pussy was completely hairless and smooth, although John wasn't in a position to think anything of this. He runs his finger down the slit, and the Condesce coos in approval. Feeling encouraged, he props his elbows up on her thighs and uses both hands to spread her open. Her inner pussy was a much darker grey than the rest of her skin, and leaking a constant stream of purple fluid. John leans in closer and gives a curious lick. It also tastes sweet, but not like the candy-stained inside of her mouth. Instead it has a more powerful taste, like the strong vintage wine he once sneaked a nip of a long time ago. Back then, he couldn't stand it, but this he finds intoxicating, not just because of the sopor he keeps accidentally swallowing. He leans back in and gives another, more forceful lick.

A♓♓! 

On reflex, the Condesce's legs clench, pulling John closer and mashing his face into her cunt. Already disorientated, John continues licking. Not quite sure of what he's meant to be doing; he uses the same methods he did upon her mouth and breasts. He explores her folds and clefts, and swirls his tongue around her before thrusting into her sopping hole with his tongue. 

♓ ---E---E---E, ♓ARD ----ER

She moans, rolling her e's like the stormy waves,, a habit she thought she'd quit centuries ago but suddenly finds herself helpless to stop. He probes her insides more, lapping up her intoxicating juices and grinding his face into her cunt. His nose brushes across her throbbing clit, swollen with rich purple blood. She almost yells from pleasure and grips him with her legs even tighter. John notices the protrusion touching his face, and turns his oral lavishing to his new discovery. He swirls his tongue around its edge and along its underside, switching every few seconds.

M-MOR ----E!

With both arms and legs she forces John's face into her sopping pussy, at the same time thrusting with her hips as she fucks his face. He throws his arms around her waist and pulls her clit into his mouth, sucking and swirling it and scraping his teeth across its sensitive skin as gently as he can before letting it go and giving it kiss and a playful flick.

A♓♓♓♓♓♓♓♓♓♓♓!

Her mind turns blank and her whole body starts to spasm. Thick, purple slime gushes from her quivering cunt, splashing over John's face and into his mouth as all her limbs pull him into her groin. 

♓a ha ha ha...

Her whole chest heaves as she pants. She lifts John up and embraces him tightly as she slides back into the Recuperacoon. 

...mom?

She looks down at him. He's got this hopeful, cautious smile that betrays his fear of having messed up. She'd never felt such an overwhelmingly red feeling in her life. 

♓aha...

She was still too reeling from her orgasm to speak, so she holds him close in her arms and gives him a long, gentle kiss. 

The boy beams, his eyes fluttering shut as fatigue starts to overtake him. She holds him against his chest and relishes the feeling of his rehardened member pressed between them. She would show him how to use that in the morning. 

 

Her Imperial Condescension finds herself humming softly as she drifts to sleep, the human boy nestled against her chest, her slick hair wrapped around them both in a bizarre blanket. She dreams of her future with the boy, doting on him and shaping him after her own image, her own little trickster candy prince.


End file.
